Oh God!
by NoiNoi
Summary: After the death of his brother, the love of Naruto's life disappeared as well. But then comes along a perverted, spoiled and arrogant stranger who claims to be his beloved's brother. Can Naruto find love with this annoying man?


This is a story about the love between Gods and Humans. I got the inspiration from a manga called Kudan no Kuroneko.

I wonder… is there a wolf god in Japanese myths? I don't know, so whatever. In this first story, there is a wolf god of weather and wolves. You know like Inari the God of foxes, agriculture, and fertility. I'm just trying to find an animal god that may match an Uchiha, so I chose a wolf. I also have to come up with what it was suppose to be a god of also, so there you have it.

**Summary**: _After the death of his brother, the love of Naruto's life disappeared as well. But then comes along a perverted, spoiled and arrogant stranger who claims to be his beloved's brother. Can Naruto find love with this annoying man who seems to be after his virginity? Oh yeah, the pervert's also a god._

(((((4)))))

**The Wolf God**

(((((4)))))

A man dressed in flowing black and blue robes (1) glared down at the flight of steps that leads up into the shrine. At first glance, anyone will guess the stranger as a nobleman with his aristocratic features and tall form. Although pale, in no way does the man look unhealthily so like that of a ghost. Despite the loose garments of the era that he wore, amateur eyes can tell that there are definitely strong muscles underneath the pale and flawless flesh. Intense midnight eyes glared down at the long line of steps as if summoning the cause of his ire to appear, and his dark hair rose even more in the back of his head in response.

"Pathetic, Itachi. Who knew that you would've become such a disgrace?" the new Wolf God of the Sharingan Shrine mumbled to himself in resentment.

Only a week ago, he had been up in Heaven and enjoying the privileged life of that of an unassigned immortal. Although, he couldn't really say that he resented his brother for leaving his post to him; it does get old and extremely boring doing nothing for six centuries, after all. No, what he's angry about is that Itachi had changed so much after he had become the new god of the Sharingan Shrine. Itachi was the typical idol that he had once looked up to. And now? Now his brother, that he had once admired so much, no longer existed. Instead in his place, a foolish idiot stood, who was blinded by the mortal emotion called _love_.

He admits that for the last few centuries he had grown farther apart from Itachi. Sasuke can even say that he resented his brother. The reason? Apparently, Itachi had become such an ideal model to all the other deities that he was constantly compared to his _perfect_ brother. It frustrated him to no end that no matter how far he strived, he can never surpass his Itachi. He had resented his brother for so long, in fact, that it had been dyed into his bone, so that even now he can't help but still hold a lingering hate towards his brother.

Currently, he is waiting, on top of the red gate-structure leading into the shrine, for his new priest, in other words, the kid that his brother had left in his care. He had been waiting for nearly an hour, and yet no sign of the boy had appeared yet. The first thirty minutes, he had actually lowered himself to ask the local spirits around the shrine about the boy. Apparently, the boy had gone to visit the grave of his deceased brother who had died recently, about three weeks ago. Out of curiosity sake, he had also asked for any descriptions about the boy.

There was nothing but positive reviews about him from the spirits. An angelic child, they had said, with exotic features and a grace found uncommon in boys. He's a youth who possessed a gentle heart and a cheerful attitude, which can brighten up a person's world. A pity, each had agreed, that his brother, the previous priest, had died so young. The poor fifteen years old had not smiled since and especially gloomy after Itachi mysteriously disappeared.

Ah… there he is now. Slowly but surely climbing up the steps, in a simple brown yukata, was the boy-priest. Sasuke cocked his head slightly in bewilderment when he spot a head full of hair-spun gold, _"Exotic, eh?"_

The boy priest had finally reached the top steps, allowing Sasuke to view him more clearly. Indeed, the boy _is_ exotic with features which are rare in the village of Konoha. The boy is short and slender in stature compared to most boys, and his movements exude a fluid grace that a noblewoman only hopes to achieve. He has a flawless honey-tanned skin with the exception of three marks upon each of the boy's cheeks that resembled whiskers of sorts. His lips were a deep coral pink and looks fit to bursting, just looking at it made his mouth water. Quickly examining elsewhere, he spots long golden lashes that frame large sapphire blue eyes and short golden hair that outline the delicate face in a wild yet soft style.

Having a now closer look of the man-child, he was shocked. He can even say that his heart skipped a beat or two.

"_Interesting."_

This is the first time that he actually felt like this. Of course, it's not one of those stupid mortal sayings of "love at first sight." He doesn't believe in those sorts of things, how exactly you can fall in love with a face without ever knowing about them is beyond him. For all you know, they may be back-stabbing, money-grabbing, little bitches. What he does believe in is "lust at first sight."

The Wolf God unconsciously sniffed the wind that was blowing the boy's scent towards his direction… a subtle scent of citrus and morning dew… a _refreshing_ fragrance. He smirked in delight and licked his chops in approval. Maybe it's not too bad babysitting a kid after all. He lightly jumped down from his perch, landing next to the boy. He raised an eyebrow when he was met with a loathing glare instead of an expression of surprise or even fright. Hmmm… he's impressed. The boy is either really talented in sensing spiritual auras or just very good at hiding his surprise. But still that doesn't mean that the boy can just _glare_ at him, his left eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"Hn. Is that how you greet every god that comes to your shrine, moron?"

The pretty boy continued to ignore him, but that didn't deterred Sasuke from his goal at all. Nope, not even a little bit. It'll be boring if the boy had fallen for him just at first glance. In fact, it's quite a refreshing experience and it even turned him on a little. By the great god, he had enough of the female deities swooning left and right at the mere sight of him.

Hmmm...He has to do something about that scowl, though. Can't have your lover glaring at you all the time, now can we? Besides, where is that famous smile that he had been hearing about for the first thirty minutes he had been waiting for the boy-priest? He at least deserved one as a welcoming gift to the shrine. Staring discretely at the gorgeous swaying hips, he hungrily undressed the boy with his eyes. The little vixen is just too beautiful for his own good; he even looked delectable with that scowl on his face. Ah... how exhilarating it would be to have the boy willingly submitting to him and writhing wantonly under his body.

Easily matching the boy's quick steps with his long strides, he introduced himself, "I'm the Five-Tailed Wolf, Sasuke. Today forth, I'll be the God of this shrine and you shall dedicate your life to serve…" the brat had slammed a shoji screen door in his face! Well considering that the boy had ran up a few steps onto the upper floor of the building and he was still on the lower level, it wasn't exactly slammed in front of his face... but _still_! He knows for a fact that _that_ was not how mortals show proper hospitality to strangers, _especially_ to one of higher standings.

I mean, _who_ would do such a _thing_ to a stranger! A _god_ no less! How _dare_ he do such a-an... atrocious _thing_!

His left eyebrow twitched again in irritation. He growled at the disrespectful man-child while stomping up the steps, _"Pretty boy or not, such attitude must be punished!"_

"Do you know the consequences of slamming a door in a god's face, moron?"

He continued to seethe as he slammed the sliding door open, "If it weren't for Itachi _begging_ me to come…!" he paused in his tirade as he noticed the delectable sight before him. Apparently the boy had been changing into his priest clothes, and is currently naked with his under kimono half way up his back about to be put on. As quickly as he can, while trying to make it look graceful and casual, he pulled his bamboo fan out of his billowing sleeve and covered half of his face with it. He hoped that the boy didn't catch the light blush on his face.

"_Wow! They didn't exaggerate about his beauty at all."_

Unconsciously, his eyes roamed down the form before him in eager delight. They stopped on the vixen's upper back that had yet to be covered by the white cloth, and then slowly trailed to the boy's neck. It looked so fragile and smooth; he couldn't help but wish to have a taste… and maybe a little bite.

The boy, with his back still toward the Wolf God, clutched at the front of the under robe tightly against his chest. Turning his head, with a glare on his face and a heavy blush, he finally spoke, "Itachi…You know of him?"

Sasuke tried to swallow, but ah last his mouth had gone dry. The blood on his face had quickly gone south as soon as he heard that soft and beautiful voice from the boy, leaving him thanking, that annoying pink-haired goddess (2), that the clothes of that era were designed to be baggy so that no one can see how excited he was. Without answering, he closed the door and left to settle down his rapidly beating heart. He'd never expected for the boy's voice to cause him to be so aroused, but then again that will make it all the better when he finally took the boy's chastity.

A light dribble of blood spilled from his nose as a dark chuckle escaped from his lips. Gasping, he quickly wiped it away and tries to brush aside the dark thoughts.

Gaping at the red smudge on the back of his hand, he thought in horror, _"Oh, my Lord! I had become a pervert..!"_

(((((4)))))

Without him realizing it, his legs had carried him to a hall that was surely meant for rituals (3). The room was made of a dark wood that gleamed in the sunlight, and with burning incenses nearby that kept the room smelling of pinewood. The windows had been slid open for fresh air, allowing its occupants to see the beautiful views outside. Scrolls of pictures and calligraphies had been placed tastefully around the room, and a large altar sat at the end of the hall. A large hole in the shape of a square sat in the middle of the room, which was filled three-quarters of the way up with white sands; around it were stacks of wood lined up along the edges of the hole like a fence-like barrier.

The Wolf God nodded his head in approval; he's starting to like it here already.

Noticing an armrest, he went towards it to settle down while waiting for his priest to finish his changing. As soon as he had sat down, he heard quick and almost silent footsteps heading his way. Guess the boy does have a good sensor, because it didn't take the boy long to find out where Sasuke is. Looking up once the footsteps had finally stopped, he took the time to admire the boy in his priest clothes.

For some reason, the outfit makes the boy look even more delectable, maybe because of the fact that it's a reminder that the boy is _his_ priest. Fortunately, he had managed to settle down his libido during his short walk, but it was already in danger of rising again. Just in case, though, he lifts his right knee up to make his excitement more obscure.

Once again raising his fan up to his face, he watched as the man-child seemingly glides towards him on his pure white tabi socks. The boy's kimono was a pristine white that had been kept in perfect condition, a perfect color for the depiction of the boy's chastity and beauty. His blue hakama brings out perfectly the color of the boy's eyes, along with a blue prayer bead bracelet with the Sharingan shrine's symbol on his right wrist. The accessory seems to make the boy all the more feminine; he smirked in amusement. He knew the boy had been restraining himself. Forcing himself, instead, to remain as calm as possible as he kneeled down to the right of Sasuke.

"…You know Itachi…?" the youth asked again. Oh, he would never get tired of that beautiful voice. It irked him, though, that the boy preferred asking about Itachi rather than inquiring about him.

"He's my brother."

Hmmm… it had come out much colder than he had wanted it, but the lad didn't seem to mind, "Did Itachi asked you to come? Where is he now?" Sasuke frowned at the almost desperate tone in the boy's voice. Dare he think it? He's actually jealous of his brother.

Humph. Well there will be no more of that, "You don't need to worry about him, moron. Shouldn't you be more worried about welcoming your new master?"

Once again, he's at the receiving end of the loathing glare from the boy. He would have cringed, if it weren't for the fact that he'd already grown a tolerance from the glares of jealous deities.

"Other than Itachi, this shrine will _not_ acknowledge _any_ other gods," a deeper frown appeared on Sasuke's face, but the boy never got to see it because of the fan.

Had the boy already fallen in love with his brother?

No! But even if the boy is, he's Sasuke's now. He belongs to no one else.

"Please tell me, where's Itachi!" The man-child must have seen the furrow on his brows, because he continued in a much more humbled manner, "…I-I beg of you… Please tell me where Itachi is."

He stared speculatively at the boy, noticing a flush upon the boy's desperate face. So he was right, the brat _had_ fallen in love with his brother. No matter. No matter. Itachi is no longer an obstacle… other than the boy's feelings for Itachi, that is. But still… he's pretty confident that he can make the boy fall in love with him. After all, he had a lot of fans back up in Heaven without him really trying anything; so that means that wooing the boy should be a piece of cake.

Gah… that made him sound like a player. He's not, of course. This is actually the first time that he had shown any interest in someone, especially someone that he had just recently met. And that's saying something, as he is already over six hundred years old. In fact, this is his first time that he'd ever thought of wooing someone. He had met a lot of beauties in his life, being up in Heaven there bounds to be a lot of lovely faces. But none of them had made him feel quite this way before. This boy, however, is different; his innocence sets him apart from the rest.

Peering over at the now quiet youth, he noticed that the boy's head had lowered and a humiliated blush still adorned his face. The delicate features were still set in the ever existing scowl, and his hands had clutched into tight fists on his knees. Humbling himself to ask the whereabouts of Itachi must have been very hard for him. The young priest looks adorable like this, but it just feels… wrong. Inwardly sighing, he advanced on the poor child to change the somewhat awkward atmosphere.

Lifting the boy's chin up, he whispered in a husky voice, that promised many pleasures ahead, into the delicately tanned ear, "…From now on, I am your master, moron… If this little fox of mine is dutiful to his master, then I wouldn't mind giving you what you want," and he didn't just mean about information. A wolfish smirk bloomed across his face. Being so close to the lad he couldn't help but have a little taste, so he gave a long lick to the cheek he's holding. Quickly and deftly, he dodged the boy's oncoming slap and strolled over to the opened screen doors chuckling all the way, leaving an irate, blushing and cheek-wiping boy behind.

Ah ha! The boy definitely tastes as good as he looks and smells. Wish he had stolen a kiss too, but oh well. Relishing the thoughts of when he was touching the skin of the younger man, he rubs the fingers that had touched the priest's skin together eagerly. So soft… so velvety… how pleasant it would be to hold the beauty in his arms. A pity though, that he had to resort to such tactics on the boy, although he didn't really have to resort to it at all. But if he's going to tell the boy priest anything about his brother, he might as well as get something out of it as well.

Humming to himself and after rounding a corner, he tapped himself lightly on the head with his wooden fan in irritation. How stupid can he get? He forgot to ask for the boy's name!

(((((4)))))

Naruto clenched his eyes tightly shut as the sound of footsteps faded away, "Itachi… Itachi… Where did you go? I want to see you… Itachi."

First his brother died, and now Itachi disappeared too. He didn't know what to do anymore; they were the only ones that he had left. His brother had never been a healthy person, because he had been born prematurely. They were both orphans and had been raised by their grandmother Tsunade, who was the previous priestess of the shrine. Despite their grandmother's talent in medicines and healing, she was unable to do anything about Kyuubi's problem except to relieve some of his pains and symptoms. She was like the mother that they had lost, if not more reckless.

He had loved his brother dearly. Truly he had, but whenever he saw Itachi and Kyuubi together he couldn't help but feel a bout of jealousy and envy. Even before his brother became the head of the shrine after their grandmother's death, Itachi had always been attracted to his beautiful red-haired brother. Itachi had been the god of the shrine for nearly a century and a half, and even during all those times he had never been attracted to any priests/priestesses as he did his brother.

The proof had been in the lack of longevity and youth of any of their ancestors, while Itachi had been in duty (4). He had suspected his grandmother for her youthful appearance, but she had confirmed that their relationship was nothing but platonic. When the day came that Itachi finally bestowed immortality on his brother, he didn't know what to feel.

Happiness?

Jealousy?

He's happy for his brother, sure, but he can't help but also feel a slight feeling of bitter resentment. Why did Itachi choose his brother instead of him? He's just as beautiful as his brother and way healthier. He had jolted at those dark thoughts and immediately pushed them out of his mind. How could he think that? Kyuubi had always been there for him, protected him, and loved him. Even weak and frail as his brother was, Kyuubi always managed to take care of and comfort him. His brother deserved every bit of happiness thrown at him.

Kyuubi had objected to his chance at immortality at first. He didn't want to see Natuto grow old and die, while he continues to live as youthful as ever. But eventually, Naruto had convinced Kyuubi that he didn't mind, and he would be content to die knowing that Kyuubi is happy.

But besides his feelings, another thing still bothers him with his brother's immortality. Despite the fact that he had become immortal, his brother still suffers from his poor health. It almost seemed ironic how his brother can gain immortality but will suffer forever, as well. It's like a cruel joke. But for some reason, his kind, gentle and beautiful brother didn't mind. Kyuubi finally concede to his poor health, though, after two years. And even though Itachi was a god, he wasn't allowed to prevent the natural death of mortals and immortals alike.

Pulling out of his musings, he pluck out a string of black leather from around his neck and rubbed the green gemstone on it. It was a precious heirloom from his grandmother's side of the family; it was said to be so valuable that it can buy three mountains. He was also told that there are a few myths revolving around the necklace. One myth was that it has the powers to seal a demon's power, and another myth was that anyone but its rightful owner would die if they were to wear it. He had never really believed in it until his brother died; the last one to have worn it. Despite that, he couldn't help but to wear it as well, maybe because of its reminder of his grandmother and his brother, or because of his small wish for the necklace to kill him.

Putting it back within the confines of his kimono, Naruto looked at his surroundings with a fond and bitter smile. The Sharingan Shrine had been in his family for nearly five centuries. It was dedicated to the great Wolf Gods (5), the masters of the weather and wolves. Catching a glimpse of the sacred sword in front of the altar reminded him of the legend of how the wolf god, Madara, bestow their family with the sacred sword to calm the mighty hurricanes from destroying the village. Ever since then, the sword had been kept in the shrine under the care of the Uzumaki's.

"Oi, moron? I'm hungry!" said moron jumped in shock at the rude shout.

Grumbling curses under his breath, he left the room to prepare something for the rude Wolf God.

((((4)))))

A look of distaste passed over his face as he sipped the sake, "What's _this_, moron? Is this what you prepare for a god? It's nothing but cheap wine and food."

Truth be told, the food tasted delicious but he just couldn't resist angering his cute little fox. The sake, although adequate, isn't exactly something of a high quality.

"Oh. _Forgive_ me, oh _mighty_ one. I would've prepared something much better to suite your _refine _taste, but, at last, this is the best that this humble shrine could afford."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blatant sarcasm and bit out a remark, "How cheap this _humble_ shrine must be then."

It seems to be the wrong thing to say though as his little vixen's face became pained and remorseful, seemingly remembering a fond memory, "Itachi has never complained before."

His grip tightened on the sake cup when he heard that from his boy's sweet mouth. Annoyed, Sasuke growled as he grabbed onto the boy's shoulder and pull him towards his chest, "Don't you _dare_ compare me to other gods, _mortal_." The boy on his lap squirmed, with a hint of fear, as he held the bottle of sake between their bodies like a shield. Smirking, he continued, "You're my priest now, moron, you should remember that. How about pouring me some wine?"

The lad seemed too stunned to move, though. So taking his chance, he leaned forward to nuzzle the soft cheek, whispering into the delicate ear, "Pouring wine and providing food for a man. Doesn't this almost seem like we're a married couple?"

Sasuke pulled back to stare into the flushed face of his boy, only an inch apart, "Being my priest means that you completely belonged to me, moron." His hand moved down to fondle the priest's perfect rear as he continued, "Even your chastity belongs to me."

In an instant, his cute fox retaliated in anger with a strong uppercut, "Don't touch me you lewd wolf!"

Unprepared for the unsuspected attack, Sasuke fell onto his back and watched as his priest stomped out of the room. That was unexpected. Although, he admit that he had been asking for it by molesting the poor boy. But he just couldn't resist, the human was practically on his lap with his adorable little blush and big fuck-me eyes. Such a bold little thing; he could have fun with that. But then again, the boy had _punched_ him! The thought brought back his earlier irritation with the boy when they first met. Ugh! Rubbing his bruised chin, he growled, "That lowly _human_! How _dare_ he offend a god!"

That is _it_! No more mister nice god. The boy will learn to respect him! In fact, he knows _just_ the thing to put him in his place. He just couldn't believe how he's already doing this on his first day on the job. He had expected a week at least, but, oh well, he had been lusting after that fine ass all day after all.

(((((4)))))

Naruto bury his face into his pillow as he wrapped his blanket tighter around him. After the event with the new Wolf God, he had hid himself inside his room for the rest of the day. Fortunately he had already eaten so he didn't have to venture outside into the hall to get something to eat, where he'll be more likely to run into the pervert now living in the shrine.

He had always known that there is a possibility that a new god would be assigned to the shrine since Itachi had disappeared. Yet he had hoped that a new god would never come. With the absence of a new god, there is always the chance that Itachi would be back. A small dark corner of his mind had sighed in relief when his beloved brother had died. With him gone, Itachi would begin to notice him and maybe come to love him like he did his brother. No, not like his brother, perhaps love him more than he had his brother.

Sighing angrily at himself at such selfish thoughts, he pulls down the blanket and stares at the screen doors to the left of him. The lack of light from outside indicates that the moon had already come out. Listening to the quiet songs of the crickets outside and the general silence of the estate, he couldn't help but truly notice how alone and lonely he was.

Remembering that that night was the full moon, Naruto lifts himself up and lit the candle next to his futon. Once done with that, he stood and carries the candle towards the small set of drawers sitting before the north wall of his bedroom. Opening one of them, he took out a small lacquered box that held a broken round mirror inside.

He delicately caressed the broken pieces, as if it would break further if he holds it a little too hard. It was a special mirror that he had seen Kyuubi used to talk to Itachi whenever he went to the Heavens to give a report on his duties. However once his brother had died, the enchanted mirror had shattered as if to signify the death of its master. He remembered a lesson taught by his grandmother on how magic works especially powerful on certain nights and days, like eclipses, the night of the new moon and what not.

Holding the broken pieces closer to himself, he wonders whether it will still work, "Itachi, can you hear me?"

"_Answer me."_

His thoughts were interrupted however when he hears the movements of silks and the sliding of his door. Glancing behind him, Naruto's annoyance instantly rises as he barked at the arrogant god at his door, "Bastard! What do you want now?"

((((4))))

Instead of answering, Sasuke smirks and close the door behind him. This little action caused a niggling of dread to settle in Naruto's stomach. Pulling the tall hat off of his dark locks as he walked towards his frozen priest, Sasuke purred out, "This is our first night…"

Finally reaching his confused little vixen, Sasuke kneels down next to him and breathed into his ear teasingly, "I've come to take your chastity."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as an angry flush stole across his face in outrage, "What are you tal… gaack!"

His ranting was cut short as he was unceremoniously pushed onto his futon and his wrists clasped in strong, elegant hands. Naruto immediately struggled as if his life depended on it as a heavy weight settled over his slighter form. He could smell the minty breath as its owner chuckled at Naruto's futile attempts. A now common angry red dashed across his face as he yelled at the god on top of him, "What the fuck are you doing! Let go of me! Th-this is –"

"I'll tell you where Itachi is…" That statement made Naruto pause as he stared up at the cocky god in alarm.

"_My little fox can have quite the potty mouth."_

Sasuke smirked at his success in quieting Naruto and leans forward to whisper into his ear, "In return, you shall be mine for tonight."

Pulling back, he caress the smooth jaw of his delectable and shocked little priest as he continues in a dark and alluring voice, "I'll listen to your prayers and grant your wishes. I'll be by your side and soothe your every fear. If and only _if_, you will grant me your body." He can practically see the boy losing his resolve and gave a triumphant grin at the boy's hesitant nod. The irritation of the boy being so besotted by his brother flashed in his thoughts but just as quickly was brushed away.

Leaning forward, he bestows a kiss to the tempting lips that had been haunting his thoughts since that afternoon. Once their lips touch, Sasuke feels as if he was in Nirvana. The sweet coral petals of his priest were even softer than he had imagined. Eagerly, he licked at them to gain entrance to the hot orifice but was immediately thwarted when Naruto whipped his head away. Irritated, he pulls back and scowls at the disgusted look on his little fox's face, "What kind of face is that, moron? The least you can do is to look a bit more willing."

In response, Naruto clenched his eyes shut and pressed his lips into a thin line. Sasuke huffs at his unwilling prey and waves an arm over his face, "How about this?"

"_Not really my style but it'll make him more willing." _

Hearing that question being said in a familiar low voice, Naruto opened his eyes to see that instead of Sasuke's it was Itachi's face he is staring into. At the unexpected sight, tears immediately flow down his face and he raises his trembling arms to clutch at the long silky hair. Despite knowing that it was really Sasuke, Naruto can't help but to release everything that he had bottled up inside. Just for this night, he'll pretend that Itachi is back and that it is Itachi that is holding him in his arms.

"Itachi. Itachi…" pulling the god closer to him, Naruto began pressing hot desperate kisses onto the thin pale lips. Pulling back every once in a while to whisper Itachi's name again and again as he continues to sob uncontrollably. The body above him pulls back slightly to open up his clothings to reveal a smooth pale chest and a leaking cock. Blushing at the sight, Naruto stares into Itachi's serene face which smiles back at him with eyes full of so much love and dark lust that he can't help but to shiver. It was shattered, however, when a familiar smirk spread across Itachi's lips. Brought back to reality, Naruto closes his eyes so that he can continue to pretend that it is Itachi who is with him.

Hot hands descend onto his body and began to gently peel away at his sleeping kimono. Naruto writhe and moan as they touch and caress every part of his sensitive flesh that is exposed. He bit onto his fist as one of the god's daring hands rolled one of his nipples in its slender fingers. By the gods, the sensation is too much. He'll cum at this rate.

A dark chuckle met his ear as a hand removes his fist, "Let me hear your voice, Naruto."

In reply, he whimpers pitifully and clutches onto the bare shoulders above him as he felt his trembling legs being pushed open. Naruto gasps as he felt a slick finger enters him and began pushing into him relentlessly, which was immediately followed by a second finger. Soon, however, his gasps of pain changed into a scream of pleasure as the two intruding fingers found a deliciously sweet spot inside of him and began rubbing furiously. Naruto moans as a third finger enters him and began working to stretch him even wider.

He writhes under the muscular body above him wantonly wanting the sweet torture to never end, "Itachi. Itachi."

Irritated at hearing the name of his brother, Sasuke immediately pulls out his three digits and unmercifully buries his thick cock into the inviting warmth of his priest. He moans at the delicious heat that is still so tight around him despite the fact that he had already stretched the hole. Guilt instantly settled into his stomach, however, as he felt the small body beneath him tense and curl. Feeling annoyed at his feelings of guilt, Sasuke growls at the boy in his brother's voice, "Spread your legs more. Don't you know how to have sex?"

In spite of his harsh tone, he thrusts gently into the still tense body so that he wouldn't cause too much damage. The feelings of guilt doubles as Sasuke saw the pained and crying face of Naruto.

"I see… so this is actually your first time."

Huffing, Sasuke pulls out of Naruto and sat back onto his heels with his robes still around his body. It was really hard for him to pull out instead of just ignoring the priest-boy and continue thrusting. He really wanted to cum, damn it!

"_Oh well, it's not worth being killed by guilt."_

Soon after, shock spread onto his face as he felt the small body before him pounce and clutched onto his body. The boy buries his face into Sasuke's neck as he sobs, "Itachi! Where did you and Kyuubi go? If I can't see you again, at least let me tell you goodbye properly." Sasuke wraps his arms around the boy in his lap in a small sign of comfort.

"I know you will never return my feelings, but I still love you. I'll never forget you… Goodbye, Itachi."

((((4))))

Soothingly threading his fingers through the gold strands of the boy lying on his lap, Sasuke allowed the illusion to dissolve from his face. Despite the fact that he had calmed down, Naruto couldn't find it in himself to pull away from the god before him. The Wolf God gave an uncharacteristic huff in annoyance, damning his brother for leaving him with such a child. Drifting off slightly, he focused on the memory of the time that his brother came to ask for his help.

_Sasuke leaned onto the railing of the bridge as he waited impatiently for his older brother. Hearing footsteps, he glanced to his left to see his brother in his customary black robes followed by a pale beauty with long, beautiful red hair. His eyes narrowed in thought as the obviously dead mortal's spirit hovered closely to Itachi's back. Sasuke tensed slightly as his older brother glided towards him leaving the worried redhead's side. _

"_Sasuke, I am relieving myself of my position and giving it over to you. I know that we had never been able to see eye to eye, but out of everyone I know I trust you the most with this task."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed again angrily as he began to realize the situation. His _brother _is planning to run away from his duties to join his human consort in the afterlife. For some reason, Sasuke feel as if his brother had betrayed him._

_He retorted furiously, "You do not know me. Do not arrogantly assume that I will willingly do anything that you demand! Besides, what makes you think that I actually held any interests in humans? They bore me with their petty lives and world of greed; go find somebody else who actually cares!"_

_The damnable smirk that he had always associated with his stoic brother's face appears, "Sasuke, even if we had never been close I do know you. You are my favorite little brother after all. I do know for a fact that you had grown bored of your heavenly dwellings and longed for changes; I am giving you this opportunity," the smirk turned into a softer smile, "Please, I beg of you. Take over my position." _

_The bow that came after was what shook him the most. In all his immortal life, Sasuke had never seen Itachi bowed down to anyone before. It was what made him say yes as his brother walked off with his lover into the life beyond. _

Continuing his movements, he made sure that the boy in his lap is still awake as he whispers gently to him, "I'll tell you one thing I know. Itachi is walking together with your brother hand-in-hand to a place far away in the Underworld. The last thing he said to me was _please take care of the child who is extremely important to us_."

(((((4)))))

"_I'll never forget Itachi as long as I live. I've heard that time is the best medicine to heal all wounds, including a broken heart…"_

Naruto climbed the long steps to greet the god lounging on the patio of his shrine, "Sasuke."

Opening his eyes, the Wolf God smile, "Welcome back, Naruto. I'm hungry."

"_My wound has now turned to a dull ache. With him by my side, maybe someday I'll be able to love again."_

(((((4)))))

It's one of those stupid Heian court officials' clothing thingies. It's too troublesome going around trying to find the names of the clothing articles, so whatever.

**Here's an example of what it resembles: **

http:/ www .geocities. com/nobu kaze23/ heian_ dance .jpg.

Just imagine that the coat is blue and the pants are black with the designs being those three comma thingies in black as well.

In case you haven't noticed, that was Sakura and she's the goddess of fashion. I was thinking about putting Ino down as that goddesss, but I wanted to mention Sakura somewhere.

Just so you know if you don't know, shrines also have a room that is meant for rituals. You know chanting sutras and stuff around a little fire thing? And in case you're wondering, the squared hole thing is where they make the fire. I'm not very familiar with Japanese customs and stuffs so don't kill me nor criticize me. I'm not Japanese so I have no idea how these things go; this is only fanfiction and is in no way real or exactly accurate to real life customs or whatever.

**Here are some pictures of a Japanese fireplace/ hearth, whatever: **

http:/ www. redbrick. / ~melmoth/ japan/

http:/ www. digi-hound. com/wp /images/ japan

Human priests/priestesses, if decided so by their god, can become immortal and youthful but are still prone to mortal illness and wounds and can die from it also. The humans chosen are only those of lovers, though, and only one is allowed, by the decree of the Supreme God, to be granted immortal life. This is in fact normal among the people in my story, so whatever. This does not mean that the god can undo his human's immortal life and choose another. So the gods will have to think carefully of their choice. Of course, this is not necessary and it is only a choice whether they want to keep an immortal companion or not. If the god should ever decide to resign from his post, the immortal human would revert back to aging normally. But if the god should resign and want to take their lover with them to Heaven, then the human would still keep their youth and immortality; and if the god/goddesses decide to go to nirvana, they are also allowed to spirit away their immortal lover to go with them. Of course, the privilege of having an immortal lover is only for deities who had taken a position as gods and goddesses.

Note, if you didn't get it. The blessing of immortality only meant an unnaturally long life and youthful appearance. It, however, doesn't mean that they are invincible and have unnatural self-healing powers to heal themselves. Sorry for this, I'm just trying to clarify it because my sister didn't get it.

I know. There's usually only one god for certain subjects and stuff. But in my story there are a bunch of deities that must be assigned a god position to become a god. Of course, they are allowed to resign and hand over their position to some other deities, but only if they are approved of the Supreme God. It's also possible for a more capable god to take over the previous one's duties. On that note, the god positions are only assigned to certain deity species. Such as only a fox deity may take up the god position of agriculture and what not, and only a wolf deity may take up the position as a weather god. It's kind of like certain species having the only skills or capabilities for certain positions. If you don't get that, I meant that only a fox deity have the powers to fill in the position as an agriculture god.

Oh! That also brings up the positions of the minor gods like the land gods or something. These minor god positions can only be created when the humans decide to worship a god for protecting their lands or whatever. Whenever these types of positions came up, the Supreme God will assign a suitable god of any species to that small shrine. Of course, there are times when humans forget about the land gods or something. When this situation came up, the minor gods have the choices of continuing their duties even without worships or are allowed to leave the positions. In this case, other deities don't have to take up the job. But because of the previous residence or current residence of the minor god in that place, that shrine and the small part of the land around it would be saturated in sacred aura and whatever. Demons would avoid the place because it will burn and harm them, so it's kind of a safe haven for humans.

And as you know, there are many, many shrines for a single god. You know like a shrine for Amateratsu in this city and another in that. To cut down the responsibilities for the goddess of this position, each shrine is assigned its own goddess under the same title. Occasionally, they may have meetings with other goddesses of the same titles. But these aren't exactly necessary things; it may be for parties or a meeting for advices in their own cities or something.

Whew! Now that that's out of the way… the god names like Inari and stuff are only the titles of the god positions like the leader of the U.S. being called the President. Of course there are also the legends of the gods and goddesses like Amateratsu hiding in a cave. They did happen but they were the significant events that had happened to the gods and goddesses during that time. Those significant events then became legends and myths. Of course, that is not to say that gods and goddesses aren't immortal.

They are and they do reproduce and stuff. When they do reproduce, it's after a century or several. You know, so that the Heaven won't be overcrowded because of their immortalities. Now this next part is the part where it's a little bit like the Lord of the Rings. Whenever a deity, god or goddess decides that they have lived too long or whatever they descend to the afterlife; I guess you can call it nirvana or something. They don't die necessarily; they just go to another land or world that is to be the resting place of the deities. Well not as in dead, but like to live in peace and yada yada.

(((((4)))))

Just so you know, I edited this story many, many, many times, and then postpone for some time. So if the numbers doesn't match up with the descriptions at the end. I'm sorry; it's not exactly easy keeping up with all of them. Now that I mentioned it, I should really just summarize the descriptions at the end so it won't be so long. The dialogue isn't as long as I had hoped either but whatever.

Anyway, please don't have any mean thoughts about my version of Naruto. You would've been jealous and such too, if you're in love with your sibling's girl/boyfriend. You would've want your sibling out of the way and want their girl/boyfriend to notice you instead.


End file.
